


Time Master Cronos

by brightclam



Series: legendsofsuperflarrow kink meme fills [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oculus Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Len treats Cronos a little differently, leading the partners to break off from the team in order to take vengeance on the Time Masters. In the process, they pull off their greatest heist of all time: they steal the Oculus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 157: Chronos, killer of the time masters and ruler of the time stream, and his pet Len. 
> 
> probably less dark and smutty than expected/wanted, but i'm incapable of writing these two as mean to each other.
> 
> tw: death

\-------

“Just out of curiosity, what do you think your new masters are gonna do with you once you've delivered the team up to them? I don't expect there's a pension plan for old bounty hunters. Once they get what they want from you, they're gonna toss you aside.”

 

“You're right, Len. They'll use me and dispose of me, just like you did.”

 

“You don't see a problem with that.”

 

Mick snarls and slams the helmet against the wall in anger. Len flinches back from the loud noise.

 

“What would you have me do? The Time Masters control everything! The time stream, the future, the Oculus, everything!”

 

Len holds out a placating hand, careful not to reach far enough to tug on the cuffs.

 

“I can help you, Mick. That's always what I've always done, isn't it? Make the plans? I can help you get free from the time bastards. Just let me help you.”

 

Mick paces like a caged animal, heavy armored boots clunking against the metal floor. 

 

“There's no way you can help me, Len. They’ve got this...thing that controls everyone and everything. I can't get free of the Oculus.”

 

“It's a physical object?”

 

“More like an energy source, but yes.”

 

“Then we can destroy it. Can you get me there?”

 

“You’re gonna abandon you teammates?”

 

“They can handle themselves. You're more important.”

 

Mick hesitates, then walks back to the control panel. The ship’s engine roars and they soar away, slipping into the time stream. 

 

“You feel like taking these handcuffs off?”

 

Mick looks Len over, still not quite trusting him. Len’s heart clenches; he never wanted Mick to lose his faith in him. But he should have expected it: leaving him was a betrayal, as much as bringing those pirates onto the ship was.

 

Mick finally moves forwards and unlocks the cuffs. Len shakes his wrists out, trying to get rid of the feeling of cold metal, and steps closer to Mick.

 

“So. Tell me about this Oculus.”

 

\---------

 

They sneak into the Oculus room, leaving a trail of dead guards behind them. They've figured out how to rewire it so that it explodes. They're planning to destroy it. 

 

Mick is arm deep in the machine, pulling at wires, when Len yells.

 

“Mick! Stop!”

 

Mick freezes. Len is slightly crouched, looking up at the ceiling as if there’s something in the rafters. Mick scans the shadows, but he can't see anything.

 

“What is it, Len?”

 

Len grins, a happy but unsettling smile that Mick’s only seen once before: when Len first used the cold gun. He must have figured out something important.

 

Len looks at Mick, eyes shining bright blue in the light of the Oculus.

 

“I can hear it talking to me. It's not a weapon, Mick, it's alive! And it wants to be free. We don't have to destroy it, we can steal it!”

 

That sounds potentially dangerous to Mick, he'd feel safer just blowing the thing up, but Len’s thieving instincts have only ever brought good things before.

 

He pulls his hand out of the machine, leaving a bundle of wires hanging out of the casing. Len steps towards it as he steps away, eyes almost glowing. He looks inhumanly gleeful.

 

He extends a hand towards the Oculus. A tendril of blue light, slightly darker and more greenish than his eyes, curls around his wrist. More and more light wraps around him until he’s encased in it.

 

Once the last patch of Len has disappeared under the light, the Oculus explodes, shockwave sending Mick flying backwards. As he picks himself up off of the floor, the light fades and he can see Len again. 

 

He readies his energy rifle, keeping Len in the sights. Slowly, Len turns towards him; his eyes glow with the blue light of the Oculus. Mick tenses, ready to pull the trigger at the slightest hint of danger.

 

The Len collapses. Mick darts forwards and manages to catch him before he hits the ground, armored knees slamming into the ground. Len groans and convulses, eyes wide with terror.

 

“Len?!? What’s happening?”

 

Len’s glowing eyes focus on Mick’s face and his thrashing stops for a moment. He coughs for a moment and then manages to speak.

 

“It's too much information, I can't—”

 

He jerks again, accidentally elbowing Mick in the side. Mick holds him tighter, trying to calm him.

 

“How can I help?”

 

Len pants, struggling to breath. 

 

“I need something to focus on. Give me a task or something.”

 

Mick frowns; he's not usually the one giving orders. 

 

_ He’s taken the Oculus...that thing controls time...the best task would be one that's manipulating time… _

 

“Len. Take us back to 2017.”

 

The world disappears in a flash of blue light. Mick clings to Len, and when he opens his eyes again, they're huddled on a sidewalk. A person in a business suit is staring at them. A car drives past.

 

They're in 2017.

 

Mick laughs, startling the gawking business person.

 

“That's amazing, Len!”

 

Len smirks up at him, eyes still glowing, but less brightly now.

 

“I told you stealing it was better than destroying it.”

 

Before Mick can reply, he’s interrupted by a pair of teens.

 

“You going to a con or something?”

 

“Those are awesome contact lenses, man!”

 

Mick looks down at his Cronos armor. They do stand out from the small crowd that's forming. The business person has pulled out a phone and is talking into it frantically.

 

_ Uh oh. _

 

Mick steps closer to Len, about to pull him away from the crowd. Before he can, there's a familiar flash of lighting and he’s been pushed to the ground. 

 

_ Damn speedsters. _

 

He tries to shoot the red blur, but it misses, predictably. The Flash heads towards Len, who’s still staring around dazedly.

 

“Len!”

 

The Flash stops like he’d hit a wall. He thrashes in the invisible hold, panic clear on his face. Len’s eyes are glowing brighter again.

 

“Ah, Flash. Still running around playing hero? I haven't spoken to the speed force in a while, it always was obsessed with this speedster stuff. I didn't really believe it before, but having found a wonderful host, I understand why it made so many of you!”

 

Mick picks himself up and walks up behind the Flash and presses the gun against the back of his head. The speedster flinches, but still can't get out of Len’s hold.

 

“You want to kill him, Mick?”

 

“I want to kill someone and he’s a convenient choice, though I would prefer the Time Masters.”

 

Len smirks wider and waves a hand. The cowering bystanders flinch at the movement.

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Blue light flashes again, and suddenly thirty more people are hanging in the air along with the flash. They wear long, terribly familiar robes.

 

_ The Time Masters. Len brought them to me. _

 

He snarls and shoots the closest one. The man screams, and the bystanders scream as well. Mick doesn't stop shooting, burning holes through his tormentors as quickly as he can pull the trigger.

 

He's stopped when Len screams and curls in on himself.

 

“What’s wrong?!?”

 

Len grits his teeth and glares at the remaining Time Masters. 

 

“The bastards put a failsafe in me. They made the Oculus to be used, someone has to be in charge, or it’ll collapse and destroy itself. As host, I can't act as the master, and as more of them die, I become more unstable and closer to destroying myself.”

 

Mick drops the gun and walks over to Len, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

Len looks up, fear in his eyes.

 

“Mick, this can't be undone. The Oculus can't separate itself from me. I don't know how to fix this.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Len’s face softens, even though he’s grimacing in pain.

 

“Of course.”

 

“If you're willing, have the Oculus set me as the new master. You know I won't misuse it, and that way we can still kill the bastards.”

 

Len smiles and closes his eyes and focuses.

 

One of the time Masters thrashes and yells at Mick:

 

“You won't succeed! You’d have to rule the time stream, or the world will rip itself itself apart. You can kill us, Chronos, but you aren't smart enough to take our place!”

 

Mick smirks at him.

 

“It sure was nice of you to indoctrinate me; now I know everything you told me, and I'm confident I can figure the rest out.”

 

Len opens his eyes and screams, a wave of blue light exploding out of him. The Time Masters scream and crumple, and Mick feels the energy burning into him. He grunts and falls to his knees, trying to push down the power trying to break free.

 

He controls it. He is strong enough, he is smart enough. 

 

He is Mick. 

 

He is Cronos. 

 

He is the Master.

 

\----------

 

The Waverider flies into the Vanishing Point’s landing bay. Rip pushes Savage out of the time ship and marches him to the Time Master’s chamber. He’s too focused on the prisoner to notice how empty the halls are, but the other Legends notice and begin to worry.

 

Rip opens the chamber door and they walk into the dark. A light switches on, flooding the room with blue light. The Legends stare around at the empty seats.

 

Ray whispers, tentatively: 

 

“Rip? Is this normal?”

 

Rip shakes his head, confused. 

 

“No, this isn't. Where are they?”

 

Mick’s voice echoes around the room.

 

“They're dead. I'm the Time Master now.”

 

“Mick? Mick Rory?”

 

A second light clicks on, illuminating the seat that Mick has taken. It's the highest in the room, and perfectly centered, so that he’s looking down on them. Len sits on his lap, legs thrown over the arm of the chair and blue eyes glowing in the dark of the alcove.

 

Jax takes a step back.

 

“Alright man, that’s pretty creepy.”

 

Rip steps forwards, angry and on edge after the struggle to bring Savage here.

 

“Mister Snart? We have seen you since we retrieved Miss Lance. And isn't mister Rory supposed to be dead? How did you dispose of the Time Masters? Why did you kill them?”

 

Mick laughs and strokes the soft fuzz of Len’s short hair. Len smirks down at the Legends and presses into the touch.

 

“They brainwashed me and turned me into Cronos. Fortunately, Len wanted to help me, so we went to destroy their secret weapon, the Oculus. Len bonded with it and took its powers, then delivered the Time Masters to me. I killed them and took their place as Master. Together, Len and I rule the timestream now.”

 

Rip is aghast.

 

“Why would they brainwash you?”

 

Len clicks his tongue and shifts to smile down at Rip.

 

“That's easy. They were actually evil, manipulating all of us since our births, and working with Savage, the whole time. Good thing we already took care of them for you! And…”

 

He snaps his fingers and Savage is pulled forwards.

 

“Now I can take care of this trash for you.”

 

The Legends gape, but don't try to stop him.

 

“By the power of the Time Master, Vandal Savage, for the crime of unauthorized time manipulation, I sentence you to erasal from the time stream. Effective immediately.”

 

Len’s voice rises, louder and louder, until it fills the room. Savage screams and thrashes in the invisible grip, but can't escape. Len's eyes flash, and blue light begins to envelope Savage. It creeps up his legs, then his torso, agonizingly slow. 

 

Savage screams louder, more frantically. Snart smiles coldly, then finally puts him out of his misery. The blue dust scatters and disappears, leaving no trace of the once powerful dictator.

 

Rip steps forwards, fingers clutching at the empty space where Savage used to be. Len settles back onto Mick’s lap, reclining lazily. Mick speaks again, voice softer and kinder than before.

 

“Rip Hunter, last of the time captains, you are welcome to return to your family, and to keep your time ship, but in return, you must swear fealty to me. No one shall modify the time stream without my permission, not even you.”

 

Rip looks up slowly, looking like a lost child.

 

“All I want is to live my life with my family.”

 

“I am willing to grant that request, as long as you swear fealty.”

 

Rip bows slowly, falling to one knee. Mick nods in response, royal and controlled. Rip rises again and turns, coat swirling, to leave. That breaks the Legends out of their paralysis. Ray shouts:

 

“What about us?”

 

“You will be returned to the time from which you were taken.”

 

It's what most of them have wanted, and the team is hesitant to challenge Mick after watching Len annihilate Savage. Ray speaks up again, voice quiet and sad:

 

“But what about you, Mick?”

 

Len sneers, lips curling and eyes pulsing with power. Mick stares down at them, eyes emotionless.

 

“My name isn't Mick. It’s Chonos.”

  
The Legends disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Time Master and his Oculus alone in the dark, empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Did they kill Barry? That's up to you.


End file.
